The Lost Key
by Bethica
Summary: Harry and his friends mets this new girl Siva, Siva is really mysterious and strange when she is at Hogwarts...Please read&review this is my first harry potter fic!


The Lost Key  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K Rowling and I own nothing! I just write fanfics for a living  
  
A/N: This is my first Harry Potter fanfic ever and this is my first time to like Harry Potter so please be nice and read and review!  
  
Great Hall:  
  
Today it's the 5th year for Harry at Hogwarts for the school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Harry is in his school uniform and carrying his wand as he and Ron is going to there seats in the Great Hall. Harry sat down and begins to watch the Sorting Hat was picking the children and teenagers to which dorm/house that they are going to go in. A teenage girl with blue icy color hair with strands of black hair, she is 5.9" and her eyes is yellow and green, she begin to walk up to the Sorting Hat and sat down on the stool. The Sorting Hat is going crazy. It doesn't know what to choose. "This is something you don't see everyday," said Ron curiously and it's amusing. Hermione whisper something in Harry's ear, "what with it you two?"  
  
"Well as I was explaining something to Harry if he was getting headaches, cuz like something like this never happens"  
  
"Gryffindor!" said the Sorting Hat, finally.  
  
The table for Gryffindor cheered loudly. The girl walks to her seat and sat next to Harry. She smiles as she looks at Harry and his friends. She sees Professor Dumbledore going on the stand. "Let the Feast begin!" Suddenly food appeared front of everyone's eyes. There's plenty of food and drinks to eat. Hermione looks at the girl.  
  
"My name is Hermione"  
  
The girl paused for a moment. "I'm Siva, this is my first year" Siva sees many dozen of food in front of her, she grabs a apple and a drink, that's all. "I'm not really hungry, my people I stay gave me a huge feast before I go"  
  
"You don't have parents?"  
  
"Well is complicated, I think I should rest up a bit," Siva removes herself off her seat. Harry sense something bad, he is having a headache. Harry notice Malfoy following her, he decides to follow as well. Siva walks out of the Grand Hall and sits outside on a chair. Malfoy walks out of the Grand Hall. He leans against the wall and looks at Siva.  
  
"So you don't like Potty and Weasel friends?"  
  
Siva smirks at Malfoy, she sees the sun is setting. She walks up to the window and she begins to look outside. "They are ok, it's just me" Siva felt something inside of her, that Malfoy isn't to be trusted. Harry pears out of the Great Hall door and spies onto Malfoy and Siva conversation. Malfoy walks closer towards Siva. Siva eyes changes. She pushes Malfoy to the ground. Harry notice she can handle herself. "Sorry Malfoy I don't go after dirty scum like you" Siva walks away from him. Malfoy gets off the ground laughing evilly.  
  
"How did you know my name, cutie?"  
  
Siva stops walking and goes up to Malfoy, she quickly grabbed Malfoy by the neck and she begins to choke him, she lift him off the ground as she was choking him. She is ready to throw him out the window. He stared into his eyes, her eyes changes. Hagrid moves Harry from spying and he notice Siva, the new girl is ready to destroy Malfoy! He walks out of the room. "Siva! Release him!" She puts down Malfoy down. Malfoy begins to catch his breathe gasping for air. Professor Snape walks out of the Great Hall to see what is the entire ruckus he turns his head and see one of his dorm students Draco Malfoy is having trouble breathing. His eyebrow raises with furry and anger.  
  
"Siva! DENTENTION with Hagrid!"  
  
Siva smiles and laughs, she could care-less. She follows Hagrid to his hut. Harry went back to his seat and the feast ends. Everybody is leaving. Harry and his friend's walks to their dorm room, Hermione sat on the couch and begin to read, Harry sat next to Hermione. Harry begins to talk with Ron. Ron looks out the window and sees Siva and Hagrid going to the hut. "The girl Siva nearly killed Malfoy!"  
  
"She must of work out a lot!" said Ron, cheerfully  
  
Hagrid's Hut:  
  
Siva looks at the big fat bearded man Hagrid is sitting on his chair drinking some tea. "So where did you get your strength like that missy?"  
  
"Born with it that's all, just need to practice how to fight like martial arts and street fights. It comes in handy at night time."  
  
"Since ye at Hogwarts you can't leave during the night time it is forbidden and can get into seriously ye trouble."  
  
"I was born with trouble and I was raised dangerously"  
  
Siva looks into the mirror and she fixes her icy blue and black streaked hair. Siva sits back down. She sees Hagrid kitten going up to him and it begin to purr and meow. Siva smiles. "She like's you, how you saved her from Voldemort minions. Hagrid looks at her and like how she knows. Detention is now over. Siva waves goodbye at Hagrid and she went to her dorm. She walks back into the Castle and she sees everyone asleep, except for Snape. She was ready to walk through the portrait as she gives the old lady in the painting the password. Snape stops her from entering.  
  
"If you do something like that again I'm going to expel you!"  
  
"Try me"  
  
"Oh I would!" He barked at her angrily. Siva smirks and went to her dorm room. She walks to her separate room on the girl side and sat on her bed. She isn't tired. She sees Hermione still awake, just looking at her spell books with her glow worm light.  
  
"Siva you tired?"  
  
Siva smiles, she went to her bag and put on her black leather pants and black sweater. "No not really just really hungry," she was ready to leave the room.  
  
"The Great Hall doesn't serve snacks at" Hermione checks her magical shoopuff watch "It's 2am!"  
  
"I'm go to a bar that isn' with Hogwarts," Siva looks out the window and looks down and there is a small platform beneath the window slike. "I'm going to get beer and some steak"  
  
"You can't leave! Snape and Dumbledore will expel you! Plus you can't climb out the window! You will kill yourself!"  
  
Hermione turns back to her reading and she looks back Siva disappears. She runs to the window and look out no sign of Siva. "I must be dreaming!" Hermione put her book down and got some rest. 


End file.
